Legacy of the Wolf
by RosaAdams
Summary: The sequel to my other story Legacy of the Lioness Please read and review. Follow the next generation of knights ready to take on the dangers of Imperial Tortall
1. Prologue

Loreli held the infant girl in her arms. Alanna and Mika's daughter, how could a beautiful child be born on a day like today? How could Alanna, a knight and a queen die in childbirth? An event that women survived every day. How could Alanna be gone? Without Alanna Loreli would never have left Tortall, never met Ivar, never been anything more than a court lady. Alanna was the best friend Loreli had ever had closer than her sister. There had been so much blood Loreli hadn't fainted but had been glad when she was handed the child and told to leave the room. Now Loreli sat in the corridor outside Alanna's chambers dazed.

Sirina approached dressed for riding and carrying a saddle bag.

"I'm leaving now. Are you coming?" Sirina asked looking Loreli directly in the eyes, no longer the difadent girl Loreli had met. Alanna had given her confidence too.

"Where are you going?" Loreli asked confused

"Tortal. Now Alanna is gone there is nobody to stop the Scanrans from killing us" said Sirina urgently looking over her shoulder.

"Sirina I am married to one of the Scanrans. They don't want to kill us" Loreli replied tersely

"The Empress doesn't want a powerful and increasingly independent ruler in Scanra. The situation will come to a head, who's side will you be on?" Asked Sirina matching Loreli's tone.

"Alanna's" relied Loreli looking down at the little girl

"Alanna is dead" said Sirina brutally

"Goodbye Sirina" said Loreli sadly

"Goodbye Loreli" replied Sirina regretfully

...

Mika stood in the chamber holding Luana. The rooms had been scoured leaving no sign of Alanna's death. Mika could feel Alanna in the room but things seemed so wrong without her.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter" called Mika

Loreli entered with a strange woman.

"You wanted to see me your majesty" said Loreli nervously

"Yes" replied Mika absently "Who is this?"

"She is a wet nurse" replied Loreli "The one that Alanna arranged before... uh before the baby was born"

"What is your name?" said Mika turning towards the woman

"My name is Helga your majesty" she relied blushing

Helga was a short plump woman of about thirty years. She had a motherly air and was dressed modestly but in well made clothing.

"Good, she needs feeding" said Mika as he handed Luana to Helga "Now Mistress Helga would you please give Princess Loreli and I some privacy"

"Of course Your Majesty" replied Helga curtsying as she left the room

"Princess?" asked Loreli

"As Ivar's wife it is your rightful title" said Mika "Sirina has left for Tortal?"

"An hour ago .Should I have stopped her?" asked Loreli nervously

"No the last thing I need is to be accused of holding a tortallian noble hostage" answered Mika

"Did Alanna say anything to you before she died? About that night in the woods" He asked urgently

"No she never spoke of it again" answered Loreli nervously "but I got the feeling that she knew she would die the more I think of it the more I believe it. I think that is why she hired the wet nurse"

"I found some notes among her things. There is one for you" said Mika gently handing Loreli a folded piece of parchment. "She loved you like a sister and trusted you so I will put that night behind us"

"Thank you Your Majesty" replied Loreli

"Mika" he corrected her

Loreli opened the note

* * *

Dear Loreli

Thank you for being my friend. The night I wore the gown you picked for me in Corus all those years ago was the first time I felt like a lady. You showed me I could be a knight and a lady. You followed me to the edge of the world and supported me unconditionally. You are the sister I never had. My sister I need to ask one more thing of you. Watch over Mika and our daughter. They will need you in the coming years. I wish you and Ivar all the best and hope that you will find happiness. Do not mourn me I gave my life willingly.

Your loving sister

Alanna

* * *

"She did know" breathed Loreli "How many people did she leave notes for?"

"Just you, I, and our daughter" answered Mika "I believe she traded her life with the shadow wolves. That night in the forest"

"What are you calling her?" asked Loreli

"What would you name her?" asked Mika

"Alanna" answered Loreli immediately

"No, Alanna never liked having somebody else's name she would never have named our daughter Alanna" answered Mika "She is called Luana"

Helga returned carrying Luana and passed her to Mika as he reached for her.

"Thank you Loreli" he said and waved a hand at Helga. Both women left

Mika rocked Luana gently as he read Alanna's letter again.

* * *

My dearest Mika

I am sorry to leave you but my life was the price I had to pay in exchange for our daughter's. Love Luana she is the best thing we ever did. I worry about what you will become. Do not be consumed by hate and politics. I have seen your darker side please don't let Luana see it. Listen to Ivar and Loreli they can help you do not let go of them. Do not grieve that I am gone I gave my life willingly for something that is far more important

I will love you always

Alanna

* * *

...

Five years had passed and Mika once again was holding a feast to honour the life of his queen. Loreli shivered as she pulled the furs closer about her. The grand hall was an imposing place without the fires burning. As a member of the Royal Family she sat at the head wolf banners had long been torn down and replaced with snow owls. The members of the court spoke in hushed tones. Loreli knew the talk was either about the last man to bring the King's rage or the possibility of war with Tortal. Ivar placed a hand on her arm.

"Have some wine my dear we will be here some time" he said glancing at his nephew.

Mika had a dark cast about his face as he scowled out across the hall. A small blonde head bobed across the dias. Luana climbed into her father's lap.

"I had a bad dream papa. I dreamed the wolves would take me away" Loreli could just make out the little girl's voice

Mika tenderly stroked his daughter's hair "Nobody will hurt you Luana. I will not let that happen"

All eyes in the hall were on the pair. There was a striking contrast between the harsh man dressed in furs and the beautiful girl. Mika looked at the child with a tenderness that he did not show in public.

Mika knew that all were watching him but he could not let Luana be upset he had to soothe her. She looked just like the vision he had of her in the chamber. She had Alanna's eyes. Mika looked out over the hall. None of those gathered would meet his eyes. He had become what Alanna feared he would but without her he couldn't find his way back to who he had been before he took the throne.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alanna of Pirates' Swoop and Olau glanced around the room one last time to see if she had forgotten anything. The room she had spent four years in as a page was empty. The bed was bare and her possessions in a small trunk. A knock came at her door.

"Allie!" Without waiting for an answer a young man bounced into the room. He had curly brown hair and hazel eyes. He was tall and of wiry build. Garrick of Queenscove flopped onto her bed.

"Garrick!" called Allie raising her eyebrows

"I think you should hurry up and pack" Garrick said glancing around the empty room "you may have to head for the squires wing at any moment" his eyes twinkling

Allie closed the lid on her trunk satisfied with her job packing. "If you are done lazing I am going to the practise yards" she said "some of us need to find a knight master"

"I will squire for my esteemed grandfather" declared Garrick loudly

"Oh yes, does Sir Cleirach know this?" asked Allie chuckling.

Garrick blinked as he met Allie's eyes. He had never seen eyes like hers; thickly lashed, almond shaped, and violet.

"Have I ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" Garrick asked

"Many times" replied Allie smiling "I am still going to the practice courts. I have no time for soft whispers or stealing kisses Lord Garrick"

"Why Lady Alanna, can a man not tell his sweetheart that she has beautiful eyes without being suspected of having ulterior motives?" quipped Garrick

Allie pulled a face "Don't call me that" she muttered

Garrick scratched his head Allie's aversion to her full name confused him.

"Allie?" said Garrick tentatively

"Garrick" said Allie raising her eyebrows again.

"Why is it you do not like being named after the Lioness?" Garrick asked

"I'm not named after the Lioness. I'm named after my aunt" Allie replied not meeting his eyes

"The Queen of Scanra?" Garrick asked

"Yes" Allie answered

A knock came at the door. A woman in palace livery entered. Garrick did not recognise her. She wasn't one of the servants who regularly worked in the pages' wing.

"Lady Alanna?" the maid asked

"Yes" replied Alanna cautiously

"Her Majesty would like to see you immediately" the maid replied primly as she turned on her heel and marched off down the corridor.

She would have to be an imperial maid to speak to a page in such a commanding way Garrick thought.

...

Allie caught up with the maid easily.

"I'm Allie" she said smiling at the sour faced woman.

The maid sniffed and glanced at Allie without replying. Allie imitated this sniff tossing her head exaggeratedly. The woman scowled at Allie. Allie smiled to herself If she couldn't talk to this woman at least she could have some fun.

They carried on in silence for some time. Allie frowned to herself as she remembered Garrick's question. He had the namesake wrong but the feeling right. He could read her too well. Allie despised being named after her aunt. She had been so young when Alanna died. Many had seemed to see her as her namesake's replacement. Allie had never met Alanna yet she had lived her whole life in her shadow. Her choice of entering knight's training had only increased this.

"We are here" the sour faced maid announced scowling at Allie "You may enter".

Allie cautiously walked into the room. The empress sat at a large desk facing away from Allie. Empress Alvaria of Conte had long dark hair pulled back into one braid. She wore a dark green coat with little adornment. She appeared to hear Allie enter the room. Turning to face Allie she looked her up and down. Allie could feel those severe blue eyes boring into her.

"You don't look like her" Alvaria's comment had an air of condemnation about it

Allie new exactly what her aunt was the her who Alvaria was speaking. Before she could stop herself Allie retorted.

"Neither do you"

The comment seemed to hang in the air between them. Allie wished she could snatch it back.

The notoriously harsh Empress threw back her head and much to Allie's surprise laughed.

"But perhaps you have her talent for diplomacy" said Alvaria chuckling to herself "Have you heard the story of how she challenged a Scanran nobleman to a duel in front of the entire court while on the King's procession"

Stunned Allie shook her head. She had never heard this story about her laudable aunt.

Alvaria smiled in an amused manner. "I believe that that particular story was suppressed when she became Queen.

Alvaria walked across the room to take a seat on a sofa beside the unlit fire. "Take a seat Alanna" she said gesturing to the other sofa.

"Your Majesty" said Allie nodding her head as she sat opposite Alvaria

"I will get straight to the matter at hand" the Empress' voice was sharp and clear Allie felt that she would not have the power to refuse any order she gave. "I would like you to be my squire Alanna"

"Squire? Your Majesty" choked Allie

"Yes, Alanna I think the request was clear" the voice was growing impatient.

Allie may not have been a diplomat but it was clear to her that this was no request. She had no choice in this matter.

"I would be honoured your majesty" replied Allie

"Good" said Alvaria as she walked away from Allie. "Your first task is to go to Holevegen and collect your cousin the Crown Princess Luana. You may take anyone you please on this trip. I have provided a group of Imperial Guards to accompany you. You leave in three days"

With a wave of her hand Alvaria dismissed her

Allie walked from the room wondering what she had gotten herself into. All the way to Scanra to collect a cousin she had never met. The daughter of Mika the Wolf none the less.


	3. Chapter 2

Less than an hour later all of Allie's things had been moved into a set of rooms in the imperial section of the palace. Allie sat on the bed, her bed feeling dazed. Her rooms were far larger and more opulent than her page's rooms had been. Allie rubbed her brow in frustration. Who to take with her? She would need diplomats. She would need people who knew the situation well. Allie shivered as she remembered the tense weeks last summer. There had been talk of succession. The Empress had doubled the patrols in the North and the situation had simmered down; for the time being anyway.

Allie remembered a conversation with her Uncle. Alanna had a Lady in Waiting named Lady Sirina of Green Valley who had returned to Tortal at the time of Alanna's death. Allie exited her rooms. Wandering through the corridors she soon found a messenger she knew. Her uncle Blair had taught her the value of information gathered from servants.

"Hello Pansy" called Allie to the small redheaded girl

"Lady Allie" cried Pansy "I seen you duelling last week. You was great. Can I see your sword? Is it true? I heard you was The Empress' squire now"

Allie shook her head both at the barrage of questions and the speed at which news travelled between the servants. "I am her majesty's squire. You may see my sword if you help me with something"

"What do you want me to do?" Pansy may be young but she was wary

"I would like to find someone, Lady Sirina of Green Valley" Allie answered

Pansy held her hand out for the sword.

Allie handed it to the girl. Pansy waved the weapon clumsily in wild arcs through the air. Allie leapt backwards.

"Lady Sirina lives down in the scholar rooms. She's a funny one, reads too many books" Pansy responded

"Thanks Pansy" said Allie accepting her sword and tossing the girl a coin.

"Lady Allie" Pansy called as she bounded down the hall "You look out for them Imperial servants. They is sneaky ones"

...

Allie found Lady Sirina's rooms without difficulty. Allie knocked on the sturdy wooden door.

"Enter" called a calm voice.

Allie walked into the room. It was a small workshop packed with books and strange brass instruments. Oddly a large bin full of coal sat in one corner.

"Hello" Lady Sirina sounded confused. She was a small nervous looking woman.

"Hello, I'm Squire Allie of Pirates' Swoop and Olou" Allie said breezing into the room.

"Ah um, take a seat" muttered Sirina flustered.

Good Allie thought to herself. She had Sirina on the back foot.

"You look nothing like her" Sirina murmured trying to cover her nerves

Allie eyed her levelly "I have a few questions about Scanra"

"Few people remember that I was there" said Sirina

"What made you leave?"Allie asked

Sirina glanced about the room as if looking for eavesdroppers.

"I could sense tension even then. Alanna loved both the King and the Empress she acted as a buffer. She kept Mika civil. Perhaps that is why Alvaria pushed for the wedding" said Sirina darkly

Allie could tell that this was a woman dissatisfied with how her life had turned out. She would tell Allie almost anything.

"Then Alanna dabbled in the Scanran magic. Something must have happened that night or Inga wouldn't have run away. A few moons later she was dead" Sirina continued.

"I am travelling to Scanra to bring Princess Luana back for pages' training" said Allie

"You are brining Alanna's daughter home to Tortal?" asked Sirina eagerly.

"Yes" replied Allie

"Princess Loreli will be helpful. Her husband Prince Ivar is reasonable for a Scanran" Sirina continued

"Thank you, Lady Sirina" said Allie as she stood

"If you have any questions you are welcome to return Squire Allie" said Sirina running her hand through her hair.

Allie continued on her way she had others to speak to.

...

Allie was satisfied with her afternoon's work. She had gathered information from books, diplomats, and even the imperial spays. Allie was pleasantly surprised to find she had been given full access to the imperial household. She was walking back to her rooms from the library when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hello Allie" The voice belonged to Halvden of Three Rivers. He was a third year squire. Allie had spoken to him a few times but didn't know him well. Tall with red hair and a handsome face, he was often spoken about by the court ladies.

"Hello Halvden" said Allie

"Congratulations on your new position" He said flashing a charming smile at Allie.

Clearly the news had spread to the nobles and people like Halvden were ready to see if they could gain position from her.

"Thank you" replied Allie

Glancing at his intense blue eyes Allie could see why the ladies spoke of him.

"I could help you with that" said Halvden

"Sorry?" said Allie confused

Halvden gestured at the book of Scanran etiquette under Allie's arm. "I am Scanran, I could give you some private lessons" His smile suggested his mind was on anything but etiquette.

"Oh I couldn't possibly impose on you like that" said Allie merrily

"Now if you will excuse me I need to wash my hair" Allie said loudly

Allie continued up the hall laughing to herself at the awed look on Halvden's face.

...

Prince Jonathan dragged his feet as he headed to his mother's personal dining room. She had not told him of this plan. He had always assumed that he would be her Squire as the tradition had it. Allie was his year mate a few moons his senior. She excelled at everything while Jonathan struggled to pass his classes. Now Allie had his position too.

"Jon, Jon" shouted the twins as Jonathan entered the small dining room.

Lianne and Liam were happy to see their older brother. They like the rest of the children had curly coal black hair and blue eyes. At six they had not let learned to be mistrusting.

Ingrede simply smirked at him. At twelve she was the image of their mother and had Alva's calculating nature.

"Sit down Jonathan. Luckily your mother isn't here yet." the speaker was his father. Adnor of Iliniat. He wore his black hair slicked back. He had dark lashes and almond shaped eyes. After a decade and a half in Tortal he still spoke with a Carthaki accent.

Jonathan flopped into his seat. Moments later Alva glided into the room. She took her seat at the head of the table. She was followed closely by servants bearing food. After the food had been placed on the table and the servants had exited. Jonathan spoke up.

"When were you planning on telling me?" Jonathan shot at his mother.

"Some traditions need breaking" replied Alva raising her eyebrows

"Who will I Squire?" shouted Jonathan

"I don't like your tone" said Alva sharply

"If you had been a better page that wouldn't have been a problem" sneered Ingrede

"Ingrede" Adnor cautioned

"Sir Cleirach of Queenscove, will take you on" Alva replied calmly

"I thought he would take Garrick" said Jonathan confused, he became uncomfortably aware of Ingrede's eyes on him. He didn't need to look to know she was smirking.

"Squire Garrick will be sent to Maren. King Hain will take him as a personal squire." Alva was now eyeing her son carefully "We must keep he and Allie on opposite sides of the empire"

"Why?" asked Jonathan, Ingrede giggled. Jonathan could feel a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Alva kept her face placid but Jonathan could tell she was annoyed by his slowness.

"Alanna of Pirates' Swoop and Olou is one of the most powerful nobles in Tortal. She can trace her family back to the book of gold. She will inherit a vast wealth and several fiefs. She is first cousin to the crown princess of Scanra. She has close ties to the house of Crows in The Copper Isles. She is descended from the Lioness a Tortallian legend. Her Uncle Blair trained her in how to operate at court so she will not be easily played. Pirates' Swoop has a good standing among the noble houses. They have respect among the Bazran. They also have a tradition of spying for us" Alva spoke gently making Jonathan feel better.

"Garrick of Queenscove is every bit as wealthy and powerful as Alanna. He is a close cousin of the Yammani royals. He has influential family in Sarian. Queenscove has a history almost as proud as Pirates' Swoop. If these two wed they will form a house that could rival Conte."

"But they are our allies." said Jonathan "They have been loyal to us for centauries"

"That doesn't matter. We still can't be in a position where we need them" Alva said firmly "When you were a babe I tried to have the two of you betrothed. Her father told me Alanna would marry for love."

At this point Alva was interrupted by a loud chuckle from Ingrede. "That will never happen. Jon couldn't charm a serving girl let alone the most eligible bachelorette in Tortall"

Alva frowned at this outburst "Ingrede would you like to spend the evening in the nursery?"

"No Mother" replied Ingrede her head bowed

"Then behave like an adult." said Alva sharply

"Sorry mother" muttered Ingrede

"It is your task to see Alanna married off. Someone important enough so as not to embarrass her house but not powerful enough to threaten us" Alva continued

Ingrede stared blankly at her mother.

"You heard me Ingrede now off with you, I've had enough" Ingrede scurried out of the room.

Alva kissed her remaining children then swept out of the room.

"Jon" Lianne's large eyes were fixed on her brother

"Yes" replied Jonathan nervously. He didn't wish to explain this scene to the children

"Will you read us a story?" Lianne continued. Lianne didn't think to question the mood of the night. To her this was what a family dinner was.

Jonathan said goodnight to his father and took the twins upstairs. Allie could have the squireship he would enjoy the break from palace life


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Loreli walked down the corridor she carried a stack of papers under one arm and her youngest son Sten on her other hip. She dreaded taking the papers to Mika. He had been a nightmare since the messenger had arrived from Tortal. To make matters worse Ivar was at Northsfort. The crops had failed and he was brining in food.

"Mama Is Luana going to Tortal?" Eisa asked. Eisa was Loreli's eldest. She had dark red hair and Ivar's blue eyes. Eisa was a solemn and quiet girl.

"I don't know what Mika will do" Loreli answered

"If she dooes may I go with her?" Eisa asked

"You aren't old enough dear" Loreli answered. She sighed inwardly next year Eisa would be old enough. She would have to let her go soon.

"But I'm only six moons to young" Eisa protested "and Luana is less than a year older than me"

"I don't make the rules" Loreli answered

They had arrived outside the Royal Quarters. "Here take your brother" Loreli passed Sten to Eisa. The guard nodded to Loreli and she entered the rooms. Eisa and Sten followed.

Loreli moved cautiously into the rooms. A flipped over table lay against the wall. Broken glass and peices of serving dishes were scattered across the floor and a door across the room hung off its hinges. Luana stood in the centre of the room.

"What happened?" Loreli asked.

Luana turned her silvery eyes to Loreli. They seemed to look right through her.

"I told Father that I am going to Tortal." Luana answered

"Um OK, I won't ask how he took it" said Loreli

Loreli took a deep breath

"Eisa wait with Luana" she said as she made her way across the room.

Loreli followed a trail of ripped wall hangings and overturned furniture to Mika's personal study. She found him slumped against a wall beside the fireplace. Surprisingly nothing in this room had been wrecked. There was only one chair in the room and it was behind Mika's desk. So Loreli sat on the floor beside Mika.

"So you are finished breaking things?" asked Loreli

"I lost my temper" Mika said staring into the distance. Mika was a large man dressed in traditional Scanran furs. He had long hair and and a large beard covered his face. The last ten years hadn't been kind to Mika. He now looked like Ivar's brother. Deep lines cut across a brow that was usually furrowed into a severe frown.

"I noticed" answered Loreli smiling comfortingly at him.

"So did Luana" said Mika despairingly, Loreli noticed for the first time that he had tears in his eyes.

"Mika, Luana is an intelligent girl. She knows you have a temper" Loreli said

"I could have hurt her. I lost it completely" Mika said his voice charged

"You and I both know that hurting Luana is the last thing that you would do. I know you love her more than anything" said Loreli gently

"Alvaria knows it too. That is why she is taking Luana" Mika was now looking Loreli in the eyes. "I wanted to keep Scanra strong to protect it from these constant wars with Tortal. Alvaria and I ended that but as soon as we had peace on one border she was calling my soldiers south to fight in Carthak or to conquer Sarain. They died while the Tortallians sat in their homes. So started rattling cages and making demands but I took it too far and now she is taking Luana." Tears now rolled down Mika's face "Luana sent them a message saying she would go. She wanted to stop me from doing anything stupid to protect her. I would have gone to war to protect her"

"You would lose. Innocent people would die for nothing. Scanra can't fight Tortal and hope to survive let alone win. Luana is right " Loreli spoke firmly

"Would you let Eisa go into that?" Mika shouted

"Eisa was asking me today if she could go. I would let her go, we need to let our children live their lives" Loreli still spoke firmly. Mika terrified her but she mustn't let him see that.

...

Sir Conlan of Pirates' Swoop and Olou the younger sat at the table uneasily. They had rented a private dining room in an inn in the merchants' district of Corus. His wife Lady Ghada sat to his right. Both were dressed in merchant's clothing to avoid attracting attention. Blair sat opposite them with his back to the door. Blair on the other hand had chosen to dress as a player. They didn't want anyone at the palace to know of this meeting. The room was richly decorated but lacked the subtlety of fine decorating so appeared gaudy. The door opened Sir Cleirach of Queenscove strode through. He was an imposing man with grey hair and lively hazel eyes. He was dressed in his soldier's clothing and was unmistakably a knight.

"Sir Cleirach" Con stood and nodded to the revered knight.

"Sir Conlan" answered Cleirach smoothly. The old knight may be foremost a soldier but he knew how to keep a courtly demeanour at times like this. "I was sorry to hear of the loss of your father. It has been a long time since we have spoken"

"He is in the peaceful realms now" answered Conlan in rehearsed tone. "It has been too long since we have spoken old friend" he continued in a more friendly tone.

Cleirach took a seat at the table greeting Ghada warmly.

"May I introduce my brother in law Lord Mage Blair of Pirates' Swoop and Olou" said Ghada smiling at Cleirach.

"Why the costumes" asked Cleirach as he took a seat

"Well you are having a dinner meeting with a merchant and his wife" replied Ghada

"And said merchant has hired a player to entertain his noble guest" interrupted Blair in a jovial tone

"Who are you hiding this meeting from?" demanded Cleirach sharply

"The Empress would not like to see two houses as powerful as ours meeting without her" answered Con uncomfortable

"What has happened?" asked Cleirach concern creeping into his voice.

"She has taken Alanna as her squire" answered Con "I believe that she wants to separate Alanna from Garrick"

...

Allie was in the process of packing, her belongings strewn across the room when a knock came at the door.

"Just come in" called Allie

Allie turned to see Princess Ingrede standing in her doorway.

"Your highness" said Allie smoothly, wondering what Ingrede was doing in her room.

"Squire Alanna" replied Ingrede smiling sweetly. She entered Allie's room without waiting for an invitation crossed the room and began inspecting the clothes on Allie's bed.

"You certainly won't be cold in Scanra" commented Ingrede smiling playfully at Allie.

"I hate the cold" answered Allie "ever since I was a child. I have feared being cold"

"Well we all have one fear" replied Ingrede "I was coming to invite you to come to the dressmaker's with me. I was looking forward to having another lady in the royal quarters but mother is sending you off immediately"

"Well she is preparing me for a knight's work your highness" said Allie

"Well that is no fun" said Ingrede pulling a face. "Please call me Ingrede, and please come to the dressmaker's with me"

"Of course" replied Allie "and call me Allie"

"Oh good" chirped Ingrede slipping her arm into Allie's "Do you have a sweetheart? Please tell me you have a sweetheart. Mother will not let me court."


	5. Chapter 4

Alva swore under her breath as she crumpled the note in her hand. It was from Conlan of Pirates' Swoop. Informing her that he could not attend dinner with her as he was in the Bazran Desert. With his squire, Garrick of Queenscove. She hurled the note into the fire and began pacing the room. Her plans were being halted, and even worse Conlan and Cleirach were thumbing their noses at her.

…

Allie knocked at Ceirach's door."Come in" called a deep voice from.

Allie entered the room. "Hello Sir Cleirach"

"Hello Allie" Said a smiling Cleirach from behind his desk.

To Allie's suprise Prince Jonathan sat in front of the desk.

"Highness" murmerd Allie as she nodded towards Jon.

"Allie" replied Jon returning the nod.

"His highness has agreed to become my squire" Allie thought she could see a tightness behind Cleirach's smile.

"I'll go pack my things" muttered Jon as he shuffled out of the room.

Cleirach gestured towards the seat that Jon had just vacated and Allie dropped into it.

"I know what you came here to ask, and yes I will go to Scanra with you" said Cleirach his eyes twinkling. "We have some planning to do" continued Cleirach as he pulled a fresh sheet of paper and a reed pen in front of him.

…

Pansy stood in the back of the room as she watched her brother work on the machine. Wills was common born like her but the man he was working with had a noble air about him. Something that set Pansy on edge.

Wills noticed Pansy standing near the door. "I had a job in the city. So I come to say hello" muttered Pansy her eyes shifting to the noble.

"Pansy!" Wills's face broke out in a grin as he wrapped his arms around his sister.

"Pasy this is Marius, Marius this's me sister Pansy" Wills was still grinning ear to ear.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Pansy" the young nobleman smiled at her and offered his hand to shake.

Pansy simply eyed him suspiciously. Lady Allie was the only noble who had ever spoken to Pansy like an equal, and Allie always wanted something.

Marius seemed not to notice Pansy's rudeness. "Come see what your brother and I have built" he said as he walked towards the machine.

"Do you know what this is?" Marius asked holding something up

"It's called paper. Like parchment but from Carthak" replied Pansy.

"Almost" replied Marius still friendly "This paper is made here in Corus. It's much easier to make than parchment so it is far cheaper"

Marius placed the paper into the front of the machine "and look what we can do with it". Marius leaned against the machine while Wills strained to turn a large wheel. The machine made a loud groaning noise and the paper came out the other side.

"here read it" said Marius passing the paper to Pansy. Wills wiped his brow with a kerchief.

Pansy squinted at the paper. It was indeed covered in writing. She didn't know all her letters and these ones were strange and square.

"I don't know how to read" muttered Pansy returning the paper.

"This machine is called a printing press and it will change that. Mark my words" a light had come into Marius's eyes. "There is a revolution coming and my printing press will spread word of it into every corner of the empire"

Pansy left the workshop scratching her head. How could a machine that does the job of a scribe and some Carthaki parchment teach her how to read?

...

Eisa dragged her feet as she walked down the hall. She never knew what to expect from the King. She knew he cared for all of his family but being called to meet him on her own made her nervous.

As Eisa approached the doors of the royal study the guards nodded her through.

Mika stood with his back to her looking into the fire. The orange halo around his silhouette made his figure seem larger and darker.

"Eisa, take a seat" Internally Eisa breathed a sigh of relief. Mika was smiling.

Eisa sunk into one of the large carved chairs near the fire. Mika took the other.

"You are going to Tortall?" Miika asked

"Yes" answered Eisa nervously.

"Eisa, you and I are first cousins. You are a princess of Scanra. While you are in Corus you should hold your head high and be proud of your heritage. There will be people at court who attempt to drag you down." Mika's eyes were grave as he surveyed Eisa levely.

"Of course" replied Eisa.

"I have something for you" Mika lifted a wolfskin cloak from beside his seat and passed it to Eisa. The cloak felt heavy in Eisa's lap. "Many years ago a wolf stole a small boy from the village at Northsfort. My grandfather tracked the wolf to its den. When he arrived the boy was already dead. He slayed the wolf and made this cloak from its pelt. It was a very cold that winter"

Eisa pulled the cloak into a tighter bundle not knowing what to say.

"He didn't save the boy and other children died from the cold that winter. All he did was take revenge on an animal, but his people felt safer in their beds with the wolf gone. He wore that cloak and so did my father" Mika continued.

"My father died when I was younger than you are now. After that Ivar raised me. I was to be Lord of Northsfort like my father and grandfather before me, but now my place is here in the capital and so is Luana's. Ivar is your father and raised you the same as he did me. I need you to carry on our family's legacy at Northsfort. Will you do that Eisa?" as Mika finished speaking he leaned towards Eisa holding her gaze with his own.

Eisa nodded enthralled by this speach.

…

Ivar glanced at the wolfskin cloak hanging over the back of the chair in his wife's study. He crossed the room and kissed Loreli tenderly. "Please tell me that is not what I think it is" he said nodding at the cloak.

"Eisa is Lady of Northsfort now" said Loreli her green eyes brimming with tears "she isn't ten yet but she is being dragged into this"

Ivar wrapped his arms around Loreli and she leaned her head against his chest "We must all fill the role that we are born into. That is just life. Eisa is young but there is nothing we can do to stop this. She has her role and so do we"

"Why? Eisa is a child she didn't chose this" the tears were gone and Loreli was determined "Nobody chooses their place. Others get a peaceful life but our child is thrown into this fight. It isn't fair"

******"****Life isn't fair" replied Ivar. Loreli shivered with an uncharacteristic hardness is his eyes Ivar was the picture of his nephew. "and it is even less fair in Scanra."**


End file.
